1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light transmission assembly which is adapted for optical waveguides.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission through optical fiber cables has been developed since light transmission is proven with more advantage than electrics transmission. Fiber cables and Optical PCB (OPCB) embedded with waveguides are used for light transmission presently. Generally, waveguides include core wires and protecting layers shielding the core wires. Light lines from and into the waveguides of the OPCB are achieved through lens module at a port of the OPCB, wherein the light lines reflex at a 45-degree angle slant surface. We hope to desire an improved light transmission assembly in basic of the conventional arts.